Der Feind in meinem Bett
by suffer
Summary: Ein Artikel im Tagespropheten berichtet das Harry schwul sei - ein weiterer Grund für Draco Malfoy auf ihm herum zu hacken, oder nicht?
1. Gerüchte

Disclaimer: All die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, ich leihe sie mir nur aus und spiele ein wenig mit ihnen, kann allerdings nicht versprechen das ich sie völlig unbeschadet wieder gebe.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Beschreibung/Erklärung: Ich weiß selber noch nicht genau in welche Richtung die Geschichte genau gehen soll, allerdings wird es Sexszenen geben und diese werde ich mehr oder minder ausführlich beschreiben, wer das nicht mag sollte besser nicht weiter lesen.

Außerdem werde ich die Adultkapitel nicht verschicken, egal ob an minderjährige oder Volljährige.

Auch weiß ich nicht wie oft ich Kapitel hochladen werde, denn dieses ist mein erster Versuch an einer FF seid langem.

Nun aber viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Der Feind in meinem Bett**

**Kapitel. 1**

**Gerüchte**

Harry saß in der Fensternische und hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Wange gegen die kalte Scheibe gepresst und seufzte still.

Wie gern würde er nun in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, doch fürchtete er sich davor seinen Freunden zu begegnen.

Erneut seufzte er und öffnete die grünen Augen.

Warum musste alles so schwer sein?

Warum konnte er nicht ein ganz normales Leben führen, ohne das es gleich immer und immer wieder auseinander gerupft wurde, warum musste er ausgerechnet „der Junge der lebt" sein?

Es gab nichts, aber auch gar nichts was er machen konnte, ohne das es gleich die Presse mitbekam.

Schon vor der Vernichtung Voldemorts war es schlimm gewesen, aber nun war es die Hölle.

Die Zähne fest zusammen pressend, nahm er die Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen.

„So eine verfluchte Scheiße", wisperte er und presste die Ballen seiner Hände gegen die Lider.

Als die Zeitung am Morgen in die große Halle gebrach wurde, hatte er erst nicht auf diese geachtet.

Nur wenig später war es sehr still in der Halle geworden und Ron hatte Harry angestarrt.

„Wasn los?", hatte der Junge der lebt genuschelt und dann das Stück Toast herunter geschluckt.

Wortlos hatte Ron ihm den Tagespropheten hingehalten.

**Harry Potter, Bezwinger Voldemorts – schwul?**

**Wie ich aus sicherer Quelle weiß, hatte der Junge der lebt schon immer einen Hang zu besonderen Liebschaften.**

**Erst ließ er sich mit seiner besten Freundin Hermione Granger ein (Wir berichteten) und nun hat er wie es scheint wieder eine neue heiße Affäre - Collin Creevy(16 Jahre).**

**Der blonde Gryffindor hatte unser aller Helden schon immer angehimmelt, wie ich von meiner Quelle erfuhr und nun scheint der Junge der Lebt ihn erhört zu haben.**

**Doch wie wir alle wissen, ist eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung nicht gern gesehen, und da der Bezwinger Voldemorts der letzte seiner Blutlinie ist, noch viel weniger.**

**Mit einem Mann an seiner Seite, kann er keinen Erben hervorbringen.**

**Will unser aller Held es vielleicht sogar?**

**Will er das sein Name ausstirbt?**

**Vielleicht aber auch ist ihm einfach der Ruhm zu Kopfe gestiegen und er denkt er kann sich alle Freiheiten herausnehmen, doch dem ist nicht so...**

Der Artikel war noch weiter gegangen und schimpfte über ihn, schrieb der Ruhm wäre ihm zu Kopf gestiegen und da er sich nun vor Verehrern kaum retten konnte, nahm er diese wie sie kamen.

Wenn sie alle ein wenig von Harry Potter bekommen wollte, sollten sie es bekommen.

Auch stand in dem Artikel das sich viele junge und auch ältere Frauen gemeldet hatten, das er diese geschwängert und fallen gelassen haben sollte.

Harry seufzte erneut und schloss die Augen.

Wieder einmal glaubten die Schüler Hogwarts´ lieber einer Zeitung, welche für ihre Unwahrheiten bekannt war, als ihn auch nur einmal zu fragen, ehe man ihn verurteilte.

Das lächerlichste an der ganzen Sache jedoch war das Bild unter dem Artikel gewesen.

Ein strahlender Collin hatte die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, stand auf Zehenspitzen und strahlte ihn an.

Harrys Augen leuchteten, während er zu dem jüngeren hinunter sah und eine Hand auf dessen Hüfte liegen hatte.

Verdrießt musste er sich eingestehen das dieses Bild zu dem Artikel seine eigene Glaubwürdigkeit sehr schmälerte, sollte er etwas dagegen sagen.

Doch er wusste wie und wo dieses Bild aufgenommen worden war.

Es war nach dem letzten Quidditch Turnier gewesen, welches sie alle gewonnen hatten.

Alle waren aufgeregt gewesen und sie hatten gefeiert.

Collin war auf ihn zugelaufen und hatte sich in seine Arme geschmissen, wie auch Ron, Ginny und viele andere zuvor.

Alle hatten sie ausgelassen gefeiert und nun wurde ihm aus seiner Freude an dem Sieg ein Strick gedreht.

Harry wollte aufstehen und in sein Bett, er war hundemüde und hoffte man würde ihn in Ruhe lassen.

Also ließ er sich aus der Nische gleiten und stellte sich auf seine Beine, welche er kurz dehnte, denn zu lange hatte er mit angewinkelten Beinen am Fenster gesessen.

Gerade drehte er sich um, als er plötzlich Malfoys blasses Gesicht vor sich sah.

Er gab ein leises Geräusch des Erschreckens von sich und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Malfoy!", fluchte er und versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Dieser jedoch lächelte nur kühl und ließ seinen Blick ungeniert über den Körper seines Erzrivalen gleiten.

„Was guckst du so?", fauchte Harry, dem das ganze nicht geheuer war.

„Ach", sagte Malfoy und zog das Wort spielerisch in die Länge, „ich frage mich nur, wie weit du und Creevy schon gegangen sind..."

Harry wurde erst blass und dann rot.

„Du... ich habe nichts mit Collin! Auch wenn es dich nicht das geringste angeht!", fauchte er und drehte den Kopf weg um der Musterung der sturmgrauen Augen zu entgehen.

„...Sicher Potter, sicher", grinste Malfoy und trat wieder näher, so das Harry den heißen Atem des Slytherin an seiner Wange spüren konnte.

Harry jedoch wich erneut einen Schritt zurück, mochte er es doch ganz und gar nicht wenn ihm jemand, speziell Malfoy so nahe war.

„Angst, Potter?", raunte der Hellblonde und trat erneut näher an seinen Erzrivalen heran.

„Träum´ weiter, Malfoy!", knurrte Harry, doch klang es schwach und kraftlos.

Leise lachte Draco Malfoy und trat erneut näher an Harry heran.

Sie berührten sich nun und der Blonde konnte spüren wie ein Schauer durch den Dunkelhaarigen ging.

„Du hast keine Angst?", raunte er und blickte Harry in die Augen.

Harry holte tief Luft um etwas zu sagen, als seine Augen sich panisch weiteten, denn in diesem Moment, hatte Draco Malfoy seine Lippen sanft auf Harrys gelegt.

Der Gryffindor war wie erstarrt, unfähig sich zu bewegen oder sich gar von dem Blonden zu lösen.

Schließlich jedoch war es Malfoy selber, welcher den Kuss löste.

„Was... was... sollte das?", fragte Harry, wischte sich angewidert über die Lippen und starrte Draco groß an.

„... Ach eigentlich nichts, ich wollte nur wissen, wie es ist eine Schwuchtel zu küssen...", grinste Draco hämisch.

„Ich bin verdammt noch mal keine Schwuchtel!", fauchte Harry und alle Müdigkeit war wie weg geblasen.

„Ach, bist du nicht? Wieso hast du dich dann nicht gewehrt, als ich dich geküsst habe?", fragte er spöttisch und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Das... das war weil du mich überrumpelt hast, nichts weiter", fauchte der Gryffindor und schüttelte den Kopf.

Draco Malfoy jedoch schnaubte nur und lachte leise.

„Dann beweise mir, das du nicht schwul bist, beweise mir das ein männlicher Körper dich nicht anmacht und ich lasse dich in Ruhe..."

Die sturmgrauen Augen funkelten herausfordernd und Harry wusste, er sollte darauf nicht eingehen, dennoch tat er es.

„Also gut", grollte Harry und blickte seinen Gegenüber voller Verachtung an.

„Dann komm mit – wenn du dich traust!"

Und Harry folgte ihm, wollte ihm zeigen das er nicht schwul war, wollte ihm zeigen das er niemals auf ihn reagieren würde.

Der Slytherin führte Harry in die Kerker und öffnete dann eine kleine unscheinbare Tür.

Dahinter allerdings befand sich ein riesiges gänzlich in silber-grün gehaltenes Bad.

„Das Slytherin Vertrauensschülerbad", sagte der Blonde ließ Harry den Vortritt.

Harry sah sich staunend um, ließ seine Augen über den silber-grünen Marmor an den Wänden und dem Boden gleiten.

Selbst die große Wanne, in welcher bestimmt 10 Man Platz gefunden hätten, war aus dem selben Marmor.

Grüne Samtvorhänge bedeckten die großen Fenster und ließen nur wenig Licht hinein, doch dunkel war es in dem Bad nicht, denn überall schwebten kleine silberne Kugeln, welche ein sanftes Licht verbreiteten.

„Hübsch, nicht wahr?", hörte der dunkelhaarige plötzlich nahe an seinem Ohr und heißer Atem streifte dieses.

Unwillkürlich erschauerte Harry und versteifte sich als er die Hände des Slytherin Vertrauensschülers auf seinen Schultern spürte.

„... Dann wollen wir doch mal anfangen", grinste Draco spöttisch als er dieses bemerkte, löste sich von Harry und fing an sich langsam aus zu ziehen, den Blick hielt er gesenkt, doch betrachtete er Harry aus halb geschlossenen Augen.

Als der Jüngere dann am letzten Knopf seines Hemdes angekommen war, fragte er: „Willst du dich nicht aus ziehen?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er brauchte mit belegter Stimme heraus: „W...warum muss ich mich für dein dämliches Experiment aus ziehen?"

Er schluckte und ließ seinen Blick über die weiße Brust seines Feindes wandern.

„Weil du sonst nicht wissen kannst, ob du auf mich reagierst", sagte Draco trocken und ließ das Hemd fallen.

„Das werde ich garantiert nicht, deswegen muss ich das auch nicht machen!", sagte Harry aufgebracht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„.. Ich wusste nicht das du so feige bist, dabei steht Gryffindor doch für Mut, oder nicht?", fragte der Blonde höhnisch grinsend und öffnete langsam seine Hose.

Der Stolz der Gryffindor regte sich in ihm und so zog er sich schnell aus, ließ seine Kleidung einfach auf den Boden fallen.


	2. Kapitel2: Verführung

**Verführung**

Draco grinste breit und trat dann auf Harry zu.

Dieser stand starr da und beobachtete jede Bewegung seines Feindes aus wachsamen Augen.

Still musste er zugeben das Draco Malfoy einen schönen Körper hatte, die Brust, Arme, Beine und Schultern leicht muskulös, die Farbe der Haut war sehr hell, fast weiß, nur die Brustwarzen waren ein wenig dunkler.

Kurz wanderten seine Augen tiefer, ehe er schnell den Kopf wieder hob und seine Wangen sich leicht röteten.

Doch musste Harry auch hier zugeben, das der Slytherin nicht schlecht ausgestattet war.

„Hast du genug gesehen, Potter?", fragte der Blonde und ließ seinen Blick nun seinerseits über Harry Potter, Retter des Lichtes, Bezwinger des Bösen und absolut verklemmten Helden gleiten.

Fast schüchtern hielt dieser mit seinen Händen sie Scham bedeckt und presste die Zähne fest zusammen.

Leise lachte Draco und nahm die Hände Potters und zog diese zur Seite.

„So schüchtern?", grinste er spöttisch und konnte spüren wie sein Feind die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Doch atmete der Gryffindor tief durch um sich zu beruhigen als Draco schließlich seine Augen genüsslich und langsam über den Körper Harrys gleiten ließ und ihn in aller Seelenruhe betrachtete.

Der Gryffindor war ein wenig größer und nicht ganz so zierlich gebraut wie der Slytherin,. Dennoch war auch sein Körper schön.

Auch er war leicht muskulös, die Haut schimmerte leicht in einem warmen bronzenen Ton.

„Hübsch", murmelte der Slytherin und fuhr Harry sanft mit einem Finger über die Brust, ließ ihn erschauern und einen Schritt zurückweichen.

„Hör auf damit, Malfoy!", fauchte Harry ihm entgegen.

„Aber aber... wie willst du mir denn beweisen das du mir widerstehen kannst, wenn ich es nicht einmal darauf anlege?", fragte er fast unschuldig, doch seine Augen glänzten unheilvoll.

Der Gryffindor funkelte Draco bitter-böse an und knurrte: „Gut, dann mach was du willst!"

Er wollte dem Slytherin beweisen, das er nicht auf ihn reagieren würde.

Niemals würde er auf seinen Erzfeind reagieren.

Der Slytherin aber lächelte nur und strich erneut über die Brust, fuhr tiefer und stupste seine Fingerkuppe sanft in den Bauchnabel seines Rivalen, während die grauen Augen unentwegt das Gesicht seines Gegenüber musterten.

Triumphal lächelnd, stellte er fest das der Gryffindor eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Das heißt nichts!", grollte Harry als er das Funkeln in den Augen Malfoys sah.

„Wir werden sehen", raunte der Malfoy-erbe und trat noch näher.

Der Gryffindor konnte nun die Körper wärme des Anderen spüren und schloss kurz die Augen um sich zusammen zu nehmen.

Plötzlich aber wusste er, das er verlieren würde, denn schon jetzt spürte er, wie sein Körper auf Draco Malfoy reagierte.

Er musste dieses hier beenden und das sofort.

So trat er einen Schritt zurück und wollte es gerade beenden, als sein Feind ihm folgte, die Hand in Harrys Nacken gleiten ließ und die Lippen sanft und doch fordernd auf seine eigenen legte.

Der Gryffindor riss die Augen auf, versuchte sich zu lösen, doch wollte sein Körper ihm nicht gehorchen.

Nur kurz widerstand er, als er die heiße Zunge Malfoys an seiner Unterlippe spürte, dann gab er dem Drängen eben dieser Zungenspitze nach und öffnete seine Lippen einen winzigen Spalt breit.

Sofort schlüpfte die Spitze der Zunge in seinen Mund, erkundete die Mundhöhle voller Verlangen, ehe er Harrys Zunge an stupste.

Der Junge der lebt unterdrückte ein leises Stöhnen denn als ihre Zungen sich berührten, war es wie ein kleiner Schlag der durch seinen Körper rauschte.

Schon konnte er spüren wie Malfoy leicht in den Kuss grinste, denn ihm war nicht entgangen wie Harry erschauert war und als Harry den Kuss erneut lösen wollte, legte er ihm die andere Hand auf den unteren Rücken und presste ihn eng an sich und entlockte dem Gryffindor somit ein erschrockenes Auf keuchen.

Zwischen ihre nackte Körper passte nun nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier und Harry konnte genau spüren das dieser Kuss und diese Nähe Malfoy ganz und gar nicht kalt ließen, denn dessen Glied drückte sich hart an seinen eigenen Bauch.

Nun riss Harry seinen Kopf fast schon gewaltsam weg und starrte seinen Gegenüber zornfunkelnd an.

„Ich dachte ich soll dir nur beweisen das ich nicht schwul bin, niemand sprach davon das... das..."

er schluckte schwer als er die Augen des anderen sah.

Heißes Verlangen stand in den grauen Tiefen und ein überhebliches Lächeln breitete sich auf die leicht vom küssen geschwollenen Lippen aus.

„Niemand sagte das ich nicht auf deinen Körper reagieren darf, Potter", raunte Draco und drückte ihn enger an sich.

„Du... du bist schwul!", stieß Harry entsetzt hervor und bog seinen Oberkörper leicht nach hinten, nicht ahnend das er sich so nur noch mehr an dem Glied des anderen rieb.

„Bin ich nicht, Potter. Ich bin bisexuell, kein Grund zur Sorge...", grinste er und unterdrückte dann ein sehr leises Stöhnen.

„L..lass mich los, Malfoy... du siehst, ich reagiere nicht", sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Tust du nicht?", raunte der Malfoyerbe und ließ seine Hand nun aus dem Nacken in tiefere Regionen gleiten und umfasste das Glied Harry Potters, rieb mit dem Daumen sanft über die Spitze und sah Harry dabei tief an.

Langsam stellte sich das Glied in seiner Hand auf und entlockte dem Gryffindor ein erregtes Keuchen.

„Du hast verloren", grinste Malfoy nahe an seinem Ohr und biss ihm zart in das Ohrläppchen, ehe er seine Hand langsam und sanft auf und ab bewegte.

Harry krallte sich in Dracos Schultern und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe.

„Hö...hör auf, Malfoy", keuchte er, wollte fest und entschlossen Klingen, doch seine Stimme brach vor Erregung welche seinen Körper flutete und seinen Geist schwach machte.

„Aber warum denn, offensichtlich gefällt es dir, Potter", raunte Malfoy, ging um ihn herum ohne das Glied los zu lassen und presste sich fest gegen die Rückseite des nun ziemlich erregten Gryffindors.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er das Glied seines ärgsten Feindes fest an seinem Hintern spüren konnte und zog scharf die Luft ein, als die andere Hand von seiner Brust tiefer glitt und sich sanft um seine Hoden schloss.

„Du musst mir nur sagen das es dir nicht gefällt, das du es nict magst was ich hier mit dir tue und ich lasse dich sofort los", grinste Draco Malfoy und knabberte erneut an seinem Ohr.

Hart biss sich der Gryffindor auf die Unterlippe, denn trotz aller Gedanken gegen dieses hier, konnte er nicht leugnen das es ihm gefiel, konnte nicht leugnen das das sein Körper mehr wollte, ja gar danach verlangte, selbst wenn es Malfoy war der dieses hier tat.

Und so schwieg Harry, schloss die Augen und versuchte die Scham, welche nun auch über diese Gedanken in ihm hoch wallte zu unterdrücken.

„Lass dich fallen", hauchte ihm der Slytherin ins Ohr, „lass dich einfach fallen und ich werde dir den Himmel auf erden bereiten... ."Und das tat er dann auch, nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte.

Die Augen schließend drückte ihn der Slytherin auf den Boden und war sogleich über ihm, plünderte die Mundhöhle des Gryffindors und ließ seine Hände sanft und doch verlangend über den Körper gleiten.

Oh ja, er hatte Harry Potter da wo er ihn haben wollte, leise vor Lust stöhnend, erschauernd durch seine Berührungen.

Es war der perfekte Abschluss dieser sieben Jahre Feindschaft zwischen ihm und Harry Potter.

Ein letztes Mal wollte er ihn demütigen.

Sein Finaler Schlag würde dem Goldjungen zeigen, das er der bessere von ihnen war, würde ihm zeigen das er gewonnen hatte.

* * *

Reinadoreen

Ja, er scheint es wirklich wissen zu wollen, und es wäre immerhin eine große Demütigung für Harry, wenn er wieder klar im Kopf ist.

Kieksie

Oh, da bin ich auch sehr gespannt, denn ehrlich gesagt, habe ich im Grunde noch keine Ahnung wo die Geschichte hinführt.


	3. Verlangen

Ich hab das Kapitel eben erst fertig bekommen und nicht Korrektur gelesen, also bitte nicht über Fehler wundern.

**Verlangen**

Harry stöhnte leise in den Kuss und bog sich den Händen auf seinem Körper entgegen, dennoch schrie sein Geist was er da tat.

Doch konnte und wollte er Malfoy nicht von sich stoßen, wollte dessen Hände weiterhin auf seinem Körper spüren.

Leise aufstöhnend spüre er wie der Blonde sich tiefer küsste.

Erst über seinen Hals, dann über seine Brust hinunter zu dem Bauchnabel und stupste seine Zungenspitze sanft hinein, ehe er sich erneut tiefer küsste.

Harry keuchte leise, als er die Zunge an seiner Leiste spürte und bog seinen Unterleib dem anderen entgegen.

„Du... denkst doch nicht das ich dich in den Mund nehmen werde, oder Potter? Das ist unter meiner Würde...", raunte der Andere und küsste sich wieder hoch.

Harrys Verstand schaltete sich in dem Moment wieder ein, als er Malfoys höhnische Stimme vernahm, wollte von ihm weg rücken, doch da umfasste der Blonde Harrys Glied und massierte es.

„Doch wirst du Spaß haben... viel Spaß", raunte er, betrachtete den Gryffindor und küsste ihn dann verlangend.

Harry keuchte tief auf und schloss die Augen.

Nie zuvor hatte jemand anderes ihn dort berührt und nun war es ausgerechnet sein Erzfeind, welcher ihm diese ungeahnte Lust schenkte.

Erneut spürte er dann die Hände und Lippen auf seinem Körper, ließ ihn sachte erzittern und weckte heftige Lust.

Doch als er spürte wie die Hand Malfoys sich zwischen seine Beine schob und einen Finger gegen den engen Muskel drückte, verspannte Harry sich und riss die Augen auf.

„Lass... lass das... Malfoy!", brachte er mit rauer Stimme heraus und blickte mit vor Verlangen dunklen Augen in das Gesicht seines Feindes.

„Hast du Angst, Potter?", raunte der Blonde und grinste hämisch.

„Du weißt nicht was dir entgeht, Potter... „, grinste er und umkreiste mit dem schlanken Finger den Muskel.

Auf wimmernd biss sich der Goldjunge auf die Lippen und presste die Augen zusammen.

Er spürte wie das sanfte kreisen und massieren den Muskel entspannte und es dauerte auch nicht lange, ehe Malfoy den Finger Millimeter für Millimeter in ihn gleiten ließ.

Als Harry die Augen auf riss, konnte er sehen das der Blonde ihn mit einem maliziösen Lächeln betrachtete.

„Du siehst schon unglaublich heiß aus, wie du versuchst dich gegen die Lust zu wehren, Potty", grinste er und drückte in diesem Moment sachte auf eine kleine Erhebung im Körper des Gryffindors.

Die Augen Harrys weiteten sich überrascht ob des heftigen Gefühls, er bog den rücken durch und warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß dabei ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen hervor.

Der Körper des Dunkelhaarigen bestand nur noch aus Lust, ihm war heiß und der Finger in ihm brachte ihn um den Verstand.

Als er dann auch noch die Zunge und Zähne Malfoys an seiner Brustwarze spürte überschwemmte ihn die Lust vollkommen und er ließ sich gehen.

Immer wieder drangen Töne der Lust aus seiner Kehle und er bog sich dem Slytherin entgegen.

Dessen Augen blitzten voller Triumph aus, als er spürte das die Gegenwehr des Dunkelhaarigen nachließ und führte sogleich noch einen weiteren Finger in ihn ein, wollte ihn gründlich auf das Kommende vorbereiten, denn noch nie hatte er es gemocht, wenn seine Partner Schmerzen beim Verkehr hatten.

Das schmerzvolle Gewimmer ließ seine Lust erkalten und so achtete er jedes mal darauf das derjenige den er nehmen würde ausreichend vorbereitet war, denn lustvolles Stöhnen heizte seine Lust deutlich an.

Als Draco Malfoy dann auf den anderen jungen Mann hinunter sah, lächelte er leicht.

Nie hätte er gedacht das Harry Potter so leidenschaftlich sein konnte.

Dieser wandte sich unter seinen Berührungen, keuchte und stöhnte immer wieder, bis er schließlich die lustverschleierten Augen öffnete und Malfoy ansah.

„Mehr.. oh bitte... mehr",stöhnte er mit lustdurchtränkter Stimme und bewegte sich den Fingern entgegen.

„Nur Geduld", raunte der Blonde und führte nun selber etwas ungeduldig geworden einen dritten Finger in den Körper Harrys.

Dieser schrie leise auf als Malfoy die Finger leicht spreizte um ihn zu weiten, doch war dieser Schrei deutlich eine Mischung aus purer Lust und etwas Schmerz.

Oh ja, auch diese Mischung gefiel dem Slytherin außerordentlich gut.

Schließlich aber zog der blonde seine Finger zurück und Harrys wimmerte auf.

„Knie dich vor mich, Potty...", raunte Draco und strich noch einmal flüchtig über den nun geweiteten Muskel.

Harry jedoch riss die Augen auf.

„Vergiss...vergiss es... Malfoy!", keuchte er.

Es war schon erniedrigend genug das er sich von seinem Feind solche Lust bescheren ließ, doch noch mehr Erniedrigung würde er nicht zulassen.

„Gut... dann nicht... brechen wir das ganze ab...", sagte der blonde und hob berechnend eine Braue, fuhr dabei noch einmal über den Muskel und drückte einen Finger hinein, nur um ihn noch einmal auf die Prostata des Gryffindors zu drücken.

Dieser schrie auf und bog sich ihm entgegen, doch Malfoy zog den Finger zurück und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben.

„... gut...", sagte Harry leise, kam langsam hoch und kniete sich langsam hin.

Erneut blitzte ein triumphales Lächeln auf den Lippen des blonden auf.

„Oh du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr du mit in dieser Position gefällst, Potty", grinste er und beugte sich vor.

„Sag mir das du mich willst", raunte er nun in das Ohr des Dunkelhaarigen.

Seine Stimme klang rau und voller Lust, denn es erregte ihn tatsächlich unglaublich den Gryffindor so ausgeliefert und nackt vor sich zu sehen.

„Sag es... flehe mich an dich zu nehmen... sag es!", keuchte er und ließ sein hartes Glied durch die Po spalte des anderen gleiten.

„Nie... mals!", keuchte Harry, doch drückte er sich dem Glied entgegen.

„Komm schon, Potty... na komm...", keuchte Draco und drang nun wenige Millimeter mit der Eichel in den anderen.

Harrys stöhnte lang gezogen als er das Glied in sich spürte, presste die Lippen zusammen und stieß sein Becken zurück, so das Draco mit einem stoß gänzlich in ihm war.

Doch keuchte der Gryffindor vor Schmerz auf und presste die Augen zusammen.

Das war nun etwas völlig anderes als die Finger, deutlich größer und dicker.

„Idiot!", keuchte Draco lustvoll und verharrte bis der Dunkelhaarige sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte, dann bewegte er seine Hüfte langsam zurück und stöhnte selber tief auf, der Griff um die Hüfte des anderen wurde fester.

„Scheiße fühlst du dich gut an!", keuchte er und stieß erneut zu.

Der Schmerz war fast gänzlich verschwunden und Harry fühlte nur noch pure Lust.

Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte, zog sich eng um seinen Feind herum zusammen und bewegte sich mit diesem zusammen.

Beide rasten schnell auf den Abgrund zu und als Malfoy spürte das er sich nicht lange würde zurück halten können, umfasste er Harry und massierte dessen Glied im Takt seiner Stöße.

Seine Stöße wurden schneller und härter, immer wieder erfüllte ihrer beider Stöhnen das große Bad und schließlich kam Harry mit einem lauten Aufschrei.

Seine Muskeln zogen sich hart und eng um den blonden herum zusammen, rissen diesen mit sich in den Orgasmus.

Mit rasendem Herzen und schwerer Atmung zog sich Draco Malfoy aus seinem Ärgsten Feind zurück und grinste, blickte auf den nun zusammen gesunkenen Harry und grinste breit.

Er sah wie sein Samen aus dem anderen heraus lief.

„Du warst ein guter fick, Potty!", grinste er und zog sich an, ehe er noch immer grinsend den Raum verließ.

Oh er hatte Harry Potter, Helden der Zauberwelt erniedrigt und nun lag dieser zitternd und ausgelaugt vom Sex auf dem Boden, wissend das ihm soeben von Draco Malfoy etwas wertvolles geraubt worden war und er es in vollen Zügen genossen hatte.

Harry brauchte lange um sich zu beruhigen, dann aber stand er langsam auf, verzog das Gesicht und zog sich an.

Er wollte so schnell es ging zurück in seinen Turm, wollte in sein Bett und sich verkriechen.

Als er dann wenig später in seinem Bett lag, rollte er sich zusammen, presste die Lider fest aufeinander und hoffte voller Verzweiflung das er am morgen erwachen und sich dieser Abend als Alptraum erweisen würde.

**zissy:** Etwas antun will er ihm ja nicht - nicht wirklich :)

**Reinadoreen:** Naja, er fühlt Triumph, aber warte die nächsten Kaputel ab


	4. Böses Erwachen

**Böses Erwachen**

Harry erwachte am Morgen und rieb sich die Augen.  
Innerhalb einer Sekunde jedoch erstarrte er völlig, denn Bilder der vergangenen Nacht zogen an seinen geschlossenen Augen vorbei.  
Er sah, wie er sich voller Lust unter Malfoy gewunden hatte, ja ihn sogar nach mehr angefleht hatte.  
Die Wangen des Goldjungen´ fingen an zu glühen.  
„So ein verdammter Mist", murmelte er und rieb sich erneut über die Augen.  
Noch immer hatte er das Gefühl den Slytherin in sich spüren zu können und so sprang er schnell auf, verhedderte sich dabei jedoch in der Bettdecke und fiel mit einem lauten Poltern der Länge nach auf den Boden.  
Die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst und er gab ein leises „Ufff" von sich.

„Wasn los, Harry?", konnte er nun Rons verschlafene Stimme hören.  
„N...nichts, Ron... ich hab mich wohl im Schlaf bewegt und bin aus dem Bett gefallen", murmelte er.  
Schnell stand er auf, schmiss seine Decke aufs Bett und hoffte Ron würde wieder einschlafen, doch dieser setzte sich mittlerweile auf und gähnte.  
„Wo wartsn du die halbe Nacht, ich hab auf dich gewartet... muss dir was erzählen", sagte der Rothaarige und blinzelte verschlafen zu seinem Freund hinüber.  
„Äh... naja... ich brauchte etwas Ruhe... du weißt schon, wegen dem Artikel", sagte er leise und hoffte Ron würde ihn nicht noch länger aufhalten.  
Er wollte so schnell es ging unter die Dusche und sich gründlich waschen.  
„Ja.. .stimmt...", murmelte Ron und schloss kurz die Augen.  
„Harry?... Der Artikel... da ist doch nichts wahres dran... oder?"  
Harry seufzte still.  
„Nein, ich habe und hatte nie etwas mit Collin", sagte er leise und ging schnell in das große Bad.

Als alle dann zu Frühstück gingen, grinste Ron wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und Harry blickte ihn fragend von der Seite an.  
„Was ist los, Ron?", fragte er und der Rothaarige versuchte sich das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, doch schaffte er es nicht.  
„Ich... naja, ich hab Hermione gefragt, ob sie mit mir zu Ball gehen wird..."  
Die braunen Augen funkelten voller Freude und Harry lachte leise.  
"Wurde aber auch Zeit, Mann..."  
Kaum in der großen Halle angelangt, sah Harry die blonden Haare Malfoys am Tisch der Slytherin sitzen.  
Er schluckte schwer und wandte den Blick ab.  
„Das Frettchen sieht heute ja wieder widerlich gut gelaunt aus", murrte Ron und verzog das Gesicht.  
Harry nickte nur und gab ein Geräusch von sich welches man grob als Zustimmung deuten könnte.  
Vorsichtig setzte Harry sich dann auf die Bank am Gryffindortisch und schloss kurz und leise aufseufzend die Augen.  
Ihm tat der Hintern entsetzlich weh.  
Gerade als er die Augen öffnete, stolzierte Malfoy begleitet von seinen beiden dummen Bodyguardas auf den Gryffindortisch zu.  
„Na Potty, tut dir was weh?", fragte er hämisch lächelnd.  
„Verschwinde Malfoy!", fauchte Harry und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
Harry wusste, dass Malfoy nichts über die letzte Nacht sagen konnte, denn dann würde er wie die Pest gemieden werden und das wollte der Malfoyspross sicherlich nicht.  
„Ja genau, verschwinde!", fauchte auch Ron und erhob sich langsam, doch Draco würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes.  
„Oh, warum denn? Ich dachte wenn du Schmerzen hast, dass ich dir vielleicht helfen könnte... Professor Snape kann bestimmt einen Trank dagegen brauen... Es ist ja nichts verwerfliches, wenn einem nach einer heißen Liebesnacht der Hintern brennt, nicht Potty?", sagte er voller Hohn und Collin, welcher nur zwei Plätze weiter saß, lief zu Harrys entsetzen auch noch knall rot an.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe Malfoy!", fauchte Harry erneut.  
Er fühlte sich mies, sehr mies sogar.  
Er wollte nur noch in sein Bett.  
Doch in der Halle war es nach Malfoys Worten schlagartig still geworden und alles lauschte ihnen.  
Harry blickte sich um und sagte in die Stille: „Malfoy lügt... da war nichts dergleichen! Rein gar nichts!"  
Leises Gemurmel brach unter den Schülern aus und Malfoy lachte leise.  
„Und warum läufst du denn so steif, Potty? Bist du etwa die Treppe herunter gefallen? Wie passend, gerade wo solche Gerüchte über dich im Umlauf sind, nicht?"  
Harry, welcher die Bilder der letzten Nacht krampfhaft verdrängt hatte, sah diese nun wieder klar vor sich und errötete noch stärker.  
„Verschwinde einfach, Malfoy!", sagte Harry müde und sah den Slytherin an.  
„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe..."  
Draco lächelte kühl und drehte sich dann um, um die Halle zu verlassen, dennoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, sich noch einmal über die Lippen zu lecken und Harry zuzuzwinkern.

Ron fluchte während des gesamten Frühstücks über Draco Malfoy, doch Hermione blieb still und sah Harry nachdenklich an.  
Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht´, dachte sie still und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, warum hat Malfoy sich über die Lippen geleckt und Harry zugezwinkert... warum nur?´  
Auch Harry blieb ruhig und aß langsam auf.

Die gesamte Woche über bis zum Abschlussball trieb Malfoy seine Spielchen mit Harry und irgendwann am späten Nachmittag nahm Hermione ihn beiseite.  
„Harry... warum macht Malfoy immer diese Andeutungen? Ich meine, jeder weiß doch, dass dieser Artikel nur Blödsinn war, aber Malfoy hackt weiterhin auf dir herum und er macht immer diese Andeutungen..."  
Harry senkte den Kopf und seufzte schwer.  
„...Das... das ist nichts worüber ich mit dir oder jemand anderem sprechen möchte, Mione... sei mir nicht böse ja?", sagte er leise und wagte es nicht sie anzusehen.  
„...hast du mit jemandem geschlafen und er hat euch gesehen?", fragte sie leise und legte Harry eine Hand auf sein Knie.  
„Nein, habe ich nicht", antwortete Harry leise und senkte den Kopf noch tiefer.  
„Hast du mit Malfoy geschlafen?", fragte sie um die Situation etwas aufzulockern, denn ihr war bewusst, wie lächerlich allein der Gedanke daran war.  
Doch weiteten sich ihre Augen als Harry stumm blieb und selbst seine Ohren sich rot färbten.  
„Du... du hast wirklich..."  
Harry nickte zaghaft.  
„Aber... ich meine... wie?... ihr hasst euch... und...", setzte sie an, doch brach hilflos ab und hob die Hände.  
„Am Abend nach dem Artikel habe ich mich zurückgezogen", erzählte Harry dann leise und schloss die Augen.  
„... dann war er plötzlich da und fragte, ob es stimmt was in dem Artikel stand... ich verneinte, aber er glaubte es mir nicht... er...er... wollte Beweise, dass ich nicht auf Männer stehe und forderte mich heraus... ich ging mit ihm... einfach weil ich ihm beweisen wollte, dass ein männlicher Körper mich nicht... naja... erregen kann. ich irrte mich und ... und dann ich weiß nicht wo mein Verstand war aber... es...es... es war schön, Mione... ich hab nie etwas schöneres erlebt... ich fühle mich so erniedrigt... ich tat alles, was er wollte... ich kniete vor ihm und..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und brach ab.  
„Ich fühle mich so schmutzig... so benutzt...", wisperte er und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Harry... was... was fühlst du für ihn?"  
Der Junge riss den Kopf hoch und starrte Hermione an.  
„Ich hasse ihn!", sagte er aus voller Überzeugung, „was dachtest du denn?"  
„Naja", murmelte sie kleinlaut, „es klang fast als... als ob du ihn mögen würdest..."  
Sie lächelte schief.  
„Nein, ich mag ihn nicht... er ist das Letzte, noch immer das Frettchen, noch immer der Malfoy den ich verabscheue und... das war einfach nur ein weiteres Mittel um mich klein zu kriegen."  
Hermione legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, Harry. Heute Abend ist der Abschlussball und danach siehst du ihn nie wieder."  
Harry lächelte schief und nickte.  
„Danke Mione, du bist die Beste!"  
„Ich weiß", grinste sie breit, erhob sich und ging dann mit ihm rein.

„Sollten wir uns nicht langsam für den Ball fertig machen?", fragte Ron, nachdem dieser beide gefunden und sich etwas mit ihnen unterhalten hatte.  
„Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Hermione lächelnd, hakte sich bei beiden ein und ging mit ihnen in den Gryffindorturm.  
Sie trennten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum und verschwanden in die jeweiligen Schlafsäle.

Harry stand eine halbe Stunde später vor dem großen Spiegel und seufzte.  
Je näher der Ball rückte, umso mehr wuchs ein schlechtes Gefühl in seiner Brust.  
Irgendetwas würde passieren, das wusste er und er wusste auch, dass es mit Malfoy und der einen Nacht zu tun hatte.  
Ron stand neben ihm und zupfte an seiner schwarzen Fliege herum, nervös sah er Harry an und fragte: „meinst du Hermione wird bemerken, dass ich einen neuen Anzug habe?"  
„Sie ist eine Frau, Ron", antwortete Harry breit grinsend, als würde das alles aussagen, „außerdem… wann ist ihr mal etwas nicht aufgefallen, hm?"  
Ron lachte leise und nickte.  
„Hast ja Recht, Harry..."  
„Hey, ich bin der Goldjunge und Bezwinger Voldemorts in Spe! Natürlich habe ich Recht!", versuchte Harry seine eigene Stimmung zu heben und Rons gleich mit.  
Ron lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Werd mal nicht Größenwahnsinnig, lass uns lieber noch ´ne Runde Snape explodiert spielen. Die Mädchen brauchen doch immer eine halbe Ewigkeit", feixte der Rothaarige.

Harry nickte, setzte sich aufs Bett und fischte eine Tüte Bertie Botts Bohnen von Rons Nachttisch, während dieser die Karten mischte und anschließend verteilte.  
Beim spielen naschten sie fleißig, verzogen ab und an das Gesicht, wenn sie eine der eher ungenießbaren Bohnen erwischten.  
Nach dem Spiel, welches Ron haushoch gewann, richteten sie beide noch einmal ihre Kleidung und gingen dann hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Die meisten Jungen und auch einige Mädchen waren schon dort, warteten auf ihren Partner für den heutigen Abend.

Harry stupste Ron an, als er sah, dass sich die Tür zu Hermiones Schlafsaal öffnete.  
Das Mädchen kam heraus, gekleidet in einem Traum aus roter Seide, die sonst so widerspenstigen Haare hatte sie zu einem Knoten hoch gesteckt und nur vereinzelt umrahmten feine, lockige Strähnen ihren Nacken und die Schläfen.

Ron stand der Mund offen und auch Harry musste zugeben, dass Hermione wahrlich einem traumhaften Bild glich.  
Doch gleich nach Hermione trat Ginny aus der Tür.  
Sie trug ein ähnlich geschnittenes Kleid wie ihre Freundin, doch war dieses dunkelgrün und betonte ihre zierliche Figur ausgezeichnet.  
Sie trug das glänzende rote Haar offen.  
Es fiel ihr zart schimmernd wie ein Wasserfall über die schmalen Schultern.  
Beide Mädchen lächelten ihre Freunde sanft an.

Harry und Ron gingen zu den Mädchen, reichten ihren ihre Arme und sagten: „Ihr sehr bezaubernd aus, Ladys."  
Beide kicherten leise und es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl Hermione wie ein Mädchen, welches sie unbestreitbar war, kichern zu hören.

„Du siehst wirklich toll aus, Ginny", sagte Harry leise und lächelte sie liebevoll an.  
„Du aber auch Harry", lächelte das Mädchen verliebt zurück  
Ginny war noch immer in ihn verliebt und nicht wenige glaubten, dass Ginevra Weasley in nicht all zu ferner Zukunft Potter heißen würde.  
Sie hoffte es ja selber.  
Harry jedoch sah in Ginny eher eine kleine Schwester, eine Schwester, welche er sehr lieb hatte und es würde sich falsch anfühlen, mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Harry dann leise und blickte dann zu Ron und Hermione, welche sich verliebt in die Augen sahen.  
„Hey ihr beiden, wollen wir langsam runter?", fragte Ginny und zerstörte so den magischen Augenblick.  
Ron wandte schnell den Blick ab, räusperte sich peinlich berührt und nickte murmelnd: „Äh... ja klar doch..."  
Ginny lachte offen und zwinkerte Hermione zu, welche rötlich anlief.  
Als sie vor der großen Halle ankamen, warteten schon viele Paare vor den großen geschlossenen Flügeltüren.  
So auch Draco Malfoy, dieser stand mit seiner Begleiterin Pansy in der Menge und sah sich mit gerümpfter Nase um.  
Als der Blonde Harry sah, zwinkerte er diesem anzüglich zu und Hermione konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihm höchst versehentlich mit ihrem hohen Absatz auf den Fuß zu treten.  
„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, Schlammblut?", fauchte er, doch Hermione lächelte nur freundlich.  
„Entschuldige bitte, ich hoffe die Pfote … äh…der Fuß tut nicht all zu sehr weh, Frettch…. Äh, Malfoy…."  
Wut verzerrte das hübsche Gesicht und er wollte gerade nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, als Harry sich vor Hermione stellte.  
„Lass sie in Ruhe, Malfoy!", grollte Harry kalt und auch er legte seine Hand an seinen Zauberstab.  
„Das wirst du bereuen, Potter, ich verspreche dir, dass du das bereuen wirst!", zischte der Slytherin dunkel und wandte sich dann abrupt ab, nur um sich mit Pansy wenige Sekunden später zu den sich öffnenden Türen der Halle durch zu drängen.

Die Halle war wieder einmal komplett verändert.  
Vor den Augen der Schüler erstreckte sich eine riesige Frühlingswiese, Vögel zwitscherten, Hummeln, Bienen und Schmetterlinge flogen von Blüte zu Blüte.  
Mitten auf der Wiese stand ein großer Pavillon, im hinteren Teil war ein großes Buffet aufgebaut, den vorderen Teil beherrschte eine große Tanzfläche.  
Auf der Wiese lagen Decken und weiche, große Kissen in den Farben der Häuser, diese waren jedoch untereinander gemischt.

„Willkommen zu einem weiteren Ball in Hogwarts. Für viele von Euch ist es ein Spaß vor den Sommerferien, doch für Andere ist es der letzte Ball in diesen Mauern. Ich wünsche allen von Euch jedoch viel Spaß", ertönte Professor Dumbledores magisch verstärkte Stimme, als alle Schüler die Wiese betreten hatten.

Leise Musik ertönte nun und die Schüler suchten sich Plätze, bildeten kleine Grüppchen und im Laufe des Abends konnte man gut sehen, wie sich die Häuser untereinander mischten.  
Selbst einige wenige aus dem Haus der Schlangen mischten sich mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern.  
Dennoch blieb der Großteil der Slytherins für sich.

Als es langsam dämmerte, kleine Feen, Glühwürmchen und Lampen die Wiese erhellten, bat der Schulleiter die beiden Schulsprecher zu sich auf die Stufen des Pavillons, um eine kleine Rede zu halten.  
Hermione Granger ging als erstes, ihr folgte langsam Draco Malfoy.  
Dumbledore schüttelte beiden die Hand und forderte Hermione zuerst auf, ihre kleine Rede zu halten.  
Das Mädchen lächelte und wandte sich dann den Schülern zu, welche sich vor dem Pavillon versammelt hatten.  
Sie hielt eine ellenlange Rede, während die Schüler krampfhaft versuchten ihr zuzuhören, doch je länger das Mädchen aus Gryffindor sprach, desto mehr Schüler wandten sich an ihren Nachbarn und sprachen mit diesem.  
Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde legte der Schulleiter ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte sie an.  
„Ich denke, Miss Granger, dass alle verstanden haben, was sie meinen und sicherlich ihrer Meinung sind."  
Er lächelte beruhigend und Hermione errötete, als sie Begriff, erneut zu ausschweifend erzählt zu haben.

Draco Malfoy hatte während der Rede Hermiones aufmerksam zu Harry gesehen, diesen angelächelt und genossen, wie dieser immer blasser geworden war.  
Oh ja, der Gryffindor wusste, dass etwas passieren würde und der blonde Slytherin genoss es sichtlich seinen ärgsten Feind mehr und mehr zu verunsichern.  
„Mr. Malfoy, Ihre Rede bitte", unterbrach der Schulleiter seine Gedanken und Draco trat einen Schritt vor.  
„Ich freue mich schon darauf, Hogwarts verlassen zu können und die meisten von Euch nicht mehr sehen zu müssen... dennoch bin ich Euch allen und auch der restlichen Zauberwelt schuldig, eine Wahrheit zu enthüllen."  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Draco lächelte leicht.  
„Am eigenen Leibe musste ich erfahren, dass ein Gerücht, ein schlimmes Gerücht sich als wahr herausgestellt hat. Ich bin es der Zauberwelt schuldig, ihr mitzuteilen, dass ihr Held, unser aller Retter wirklich und wahrhaftig auf das eigene Geschlecht steht. Harry Potter ist schwul!"  
Der Schulleiter wollte gerade vor treten und den Jungen davon abhalten, weitere Worte zu sagen, welche sich wie Gift in den Köpfen der Schüler festsetzen würde, als dieser plötzlich ein kleines Bild hervorholte und dieses mit einem Wink seines Stabes vergrößerte.  
Dieses zeigte, wie Harry Dracos nackten Leib an sich presste und ihn verlangend küsste, die Hände des Gryffindors strichen verlangend, ja fast schon gierig über den zierlichen Körper des Slytherins, welcher merkwürdig unbeteiligt und starr schien.  
„Ich ekelte mich! Es widerte mich an, und doch musste jemand etwas unternehmen, um herauszufinden, was an diesem Gerücht dran ist!", rief Draco Malfoy laut und mit zitternder Stimme.  
Bevor er selber jedoch das Bild verschwinden lassen konnte, tat dieses der Schuldirektor.  
Dennoch herrschte eine tiefe, drückende Stille auf der Wiese.

Ginny schluchzte auf, Ron sah Harry, welcher neben ihm stand voller ekel an und wich zurück.  
Tatsächlich bildete sich schon bald ein kleiner Kreis um den Gryffindor, als hätte er eine ansteckende Krankheit.  
Harry aber schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das… das ist eine Lüge!", sagte er und blickte seine Freunde an.  
„Ihr glaubt ihm doch nicht… Ron… Ginny…"  
Nur Hermione stand noch bei ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Willst du etwa abstreiten DAS mit mir getan zu haben?", rief Draco und sah ihn fest an.  
Bevor Harry jedoch antworten konnte, erhob sich Dumbledores Stimme.  
„Genug! Beide kommen jetzt mit mir!"

Die Feier ging weiter, jedoch gab es nun nur noch ein Thema welches eifrig besprochen wurde, während Malfoy und Harry dem Schulleiter in dessen Büro folgten.

OoOoOoOoOoO

zissy: Wer weiß wer weiß g

Reinadoreen: Genau so isses :)


	5. Wahrheit und unwahrheiten

So, hier der neue Teil von der FF.

Hab euch leider ein wenig länger warten lassen, aber meine liebe kleine Beta war im Urlaub.

Ab jetzt geht's wieder schneller – hoffe ich jedenfalls;;

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 5**

**Wahrheiten und Unwahrheiten**

Dumbledore deutete auf die beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch hinter dem er sich nieder ließ.

Beide setzten sich, Draco mit einem spöttischen lächeln, Harry hingegen ließ den Kopf hängen und verschränkte seine Finger im Schoß.

„Mr. Malfoy, was genau sollte das werden? Wollen sie Mr. Potter in Misskredit bringen mit Ihren Lügen?"

Der Schulleiter blickte Draco streng an und faltete die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Ich habe Ihre Streitereien lange toleriert, doch dieses geht zu weit. Sie wissen, was passieren kann, wenn man Ihnen glaubt. Niemand würde Harry noch glauben, niemand würde sich mit ihm abgeben wollen. Sie wissen, Mr. Malfoy, wie schwule in unserer Welt behandelt werden."

Malfoy grinste breiter.

„Jaaa, ich weiß", sagte er gedehnt und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, blickte dann aber zu Harry.

„Ich HATTE Sex mit Potter", grinste er dann und sah den Schulleiter wieder an.

Dieser erbleichte sichtlich und sah Harry an.

„Harry…. Ist das wahr?"

Der Junge schluckte schwer, wagte es nicht aufzusehen und nickte fast unmerklich.

Draco lachte leise, doch Harry riss den Kopf hoch.

„Aber nicht so… nicht so wie er es sagte… es… es war ganz anders…"

Verzweifelt und voller Scham biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

„…Am Abend nach dem Artikel forderte mich Malfoy auf ihm zu beweisen, dass an den Gerüchten nichts dran ist und… und… dann… „

„… hast du dich willig von mir verführen lassen", beendete Malfoy Harrys Satz und grinste breit.

„Das… das ist nicht wahr, das…. Das…", murmelte Harry und senkte den Kopf noch tiefer, die zierlichen Schultern zitterten.

„Ach… Ich erinnere mich aber noch gut an sein: Oh bitte… mehr… mehr…", äffte Malfoy ihn nach und Harry sank in sich zusammen.

Er gab ein erschütterndes Bild des Elends ab.

Der Schulleiter seufzte.

„Nun, es ist passiert und wir können daran nichts ändern", sagte er und seine Stimme war deutlich kühler geworden.

„Mr. Malfoy, sie werden Ihre Worte zurücknehmen, denn wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass bekannt wird, dass Harry dem eigenen Geschlecht zugeneigt ist."

„Aber das bin ich doch gar nicht!", rief Harry entsetzt und starrte den Schulleiter an, welcher seinen Blick kühl erwiderte.

„Darum geht es nicht Harry, du wirst Probleme bekommen, die wir jetzt nicht gebrauchen können."

„Ach, ist sonst das Image Eures Goldjungen beschädigt?", grinste Malfoy höhnisch und der Schulleiter nickte zu Harrys Entsetzen und Malfoys Erstaunen.

„Zauberer würden eher einem Wahnsinnigen als einem Schwulen folgen. Zauberer haben die Pflicht Erben zu zeugen. Wir sind so wenige, würden irgendwann vollkommen aussterben, wenn all die Zauberer und Hexen auf die Idee kämen nur noch gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen führen zu wollen. Wie sie vielleicht wissen, Mr. Malfoy, ist das Ausleben der Homosexualität unter Strafe verboten. Auch sie würden bestraft, wenn es heraus käme."

Der Schulleiter hob eine Braue und Malfoy schnaubte.

„Ich habe mich geopfert!", sagte er hämisch.

„Ach, ist das so, ja? Glauben Sie mir Mr. Malfoy, ich kann auch anders und ich versichere Ihnen, wenn sie Harry schaden, dass auch sie zu Schaden kommen werden."

Nun sah der so stolze Slytherin regelrecht unsicher aus.

„Ich hab's doch gewusst, ich hab's immer gewusst, ich bin doch nichts weiter als Ihre „Waffe", die Voldemort besiegen soll", sagte Harry bitter und schnaubte.

„Nein Harry, du verstehst nicht", seufzte der Schulleiter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Man wird dich schneiden, man wird dich verurteilen und du wirst deine Ausbildung nicht machen können."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sicherlich gibt es Homosexuelle, doch diese verstecken ihre Gesinnung um keinen Ärger zu bekommen, um ein glückliches Leben führen zu können."

„Also Mr. Mafloy. Nehmen sie Ihre Worte zurück. Sie sind zu weit gegangen. Machen sie es freiwillig, oder ich werde Sie dazu bringen."

„Das können sie nicht, Dumbledore!", rief Draco wütend aus.

„Oh doch, Draco, ich kann und ich werde."

„Gut… gut, ich werde meine Worte zurücknehmen, aber das ändert auch nichts daran, dass euer aller goldener Junge eine Schwuchtel ist und es verdammt noch mal genossen hat von mir gefickt zu werden!"

Dann stand er auf, warf Harry und auch Dumbledore einen kalten Blick zu und verschwand aus dem Büro.

Kurze Zeit später ging er wieder in die Halle, welche noch immer einer Frühlingswiese in der Nacht glich.

Noch einmal ging er auf die Stufen des Pavillons und forderte die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.

Gerissen wie er war konnte er viele überzeugen, dass es sich nur um einen letzten Streich Potter gegenüber gehandelt hatte, einem wie er fand gelungenem Streich.

Doch gab es auch welche, die seinen Worten nicht glaubten und ihn misstrauisch betrachteten.

Harry unterdessen war zurück in sein Zimmer gegangen, für ihn hatte sich der Abend erledigt.

Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür und Ron, Hermione und Ginny traten ein.

„Was denn?", fragte Harry barsch und sah sie alle an, blieb dann aber an Hermione hängen, welche ihm unmerklich für die anderen signalisierte, dass sie nichts gesagt hatte.

„Das, was Malfoy da erzählt hat… das war nur dummes Geschwätz, oder?", fragte Ron und Harry wusste, wenn er ihm die Wahrheit erzählen würde, würde er ihn verlieren.

Er hatte den Unglauben, den Ekel und die Abscheu in Rons Augen gesehen.

„Klar… nur wieder etwas, um mich fertig zu machen… hat ja auch wunderbar geklappt", sagte Harry bitter.

Ron und auch Ginny, welche stumm zugehört hatte, atmeten nun erleichtert auf.

Hermione lächelte leicht schief, konnte Harrys Lüge jedoch nachvollziehen.

„Ist schon heftig, was er sich dieses Mal ausgedacht hat, hätte auch schlimm ausgehen können, Kumpel..."

Harry lächelte schief und nickte.

„Stimmt", murmelte er, doch Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

Irgendetwas passte hier nicht, Harry schien sich nicht wirklich aufzuregen, eher schien er zu ruhig, fast als hätte er Mist gebaut.

Dann blickte sie Hermione an, welche auch sehr ruhig war.

Nein, hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht.

Doch sagen tat sie nichts, wie konnte sie auch.

Am nächsten Tag wurden sie groß verabschiedet und jeder fuhr nach Hause.

Die Schule war menschenleer, bis auf Harry.

Er stand im Büro des Schulleiters und fühlte sich mehr als unwohl.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?", fragte Harry leise und seine Stimme bebte.

„Ja das wollte ich, setz dich doch."

Harry nickte, setzte sich auf die Kante des Stuhls, scheinbar bereit zu flüchten, und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern herum.

„Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Das Ministerium hat sich bei mir gemeldet. Es ging um gestern Abend. Gerüchte verbreiten sich schnell, besonders in unserer Welt Harry. Das Ministerium ist sich nicht sicher, ob nicht doch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit an den Gerüchten von gestern Abend war. Sie denken darüber nach deinen Ausbildungsvertrag zu kündigen."

„Aber das können die doch nicht machen!", rief Harry, sprang auf und lief vor dem großen Schreibtisch auf und ab.

„Doch Harry, sie können und sie werden, wenn du ihnen nicht zeigst, dass an den Gerüchten nichts dran ist."

Der junge Gryffindor sah den Schulleiter entgeistert an.

„Aber wie? Wie soll ich das machen?"

„Da gibt es eine Möglichkeit. Suche dir ein Mädchen, führe sie aus, verlobe dich nach einiger Zeit mit ihr und heirate sie dann..."

Entsetzt starrte Harry den alten Mann an.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"

„Doch, das ist mein voller Ernst."

„Wo soll ich denn so schnell eine Frau her bekommen? Ich kann doch niemanden einfach so heiraten den ich nicht liebe!"

„Du musst sie natürlich nicht gleich heiraten, dennoch brauchst du dringend eine Freundin, Harry..."

Der Jüngere seufzte resigniert und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl.

„...Und woher soll ich die nehmen?", fragte er bitter schnaubend.

„Nun, ich war so frei mich mit Miss Weasley zu unterhalten. Sie würde dir helfen wollen, Harry."

Harry riss den Kopf hoch und starrte den alten Zauberer an.

„Sie... das haben sie nicht wirklich...", sagte er mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Unglauben.

„Doch, Harry, ich wusste, dass Miss Weasley dich mag und, nun, so wie es aussieht bist du auf eine Frau angewiesen."

„Ach und haben sie ihr auch erzählt, dass die Gerüchte stimmen? Dass ich tatsächlich mit Malfoy geschlafen habe?", schrie er fast.

Dumbledore hatte versucht ihn zu unterbrechen, doch nun nahm er die Brille ab und legte sich eine Hand über die Augen.

„Nein Harry, das hast du gerade selber getan..."

Schräg hinter Harry stand Ginny Weasley und sie war erschreckend blass.

O.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.o

zissy:

Jep, isses XD

O.o.O.o

EmyPotter

Danke schön, freut mich das sie dir gefällt :)

Ja, das ist schon wahr, aber so ist er halt.

Aber glaub mirm Malfoy wird es noch schlimmer erwischen, aber mehr sag ich nicht .

Ich finde schon eine Chance für die beiden, keine Sorge :)

Aber nein, mpreg ist das hier auf keinen Fall, kann und konnte ich mich noch nie mit nfreunden, es sei denn es sind Naga.

Aber die gibbet hier in der Geschichte nun einmal nicht

O.o.O.o

Buecher-FFwurm

°g° Wer könnte das nicht XD

Selber Hallo

Den Gefallen kann ich dir noch nicht tun, tut mir leid, aber glaub mir, er bekommt auch noch sein Fett weg, auch wenn es noch ein wenig dauert

Das Foto ist eindeutig manipuliert gewesen g

Auf dem Foto war es ja Harry der ihn genommen hat XD

O.o.O.o

Reinadoreen

Ja, da hast du Recht, aber so ist er nun einmal – jedenfalls in meiner FF.

Aber du hast wieder Recht, mit dem Streit der Häuser hat das wirklich nichts zu tun. Es ist der persönliche Hass zwischen den Beiden.

Die Nacht mit Draco hat ihm nun erst einmal viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben, wenn er es sich versucht zu verdrängen.

Aber das die aktion zu plötzlich war stimmt – ich wüsste nicht wie ich reagiert hätte ;;


End file.
